You're Mine
by JustGloow
Summary: "I always felt a void, but now it's full. All because of my baby." Esme and Carlisle Cullen decide to adopt a baby, called Daisy Anne Talulah Cullen when they found out she had lost her family in a car crash. What will happen? How will the rest of the fam
1. Chapter 1

You're Mine Chapter 1- Daisy

Esme's P.O.V;

Today was the day that our life was going to change, for the better. Today was the day that we were going to take our beautiful little daughter, Daisy Anne Talulah Cullen, home. We were so excited to finally get her out of that care house, and into our home, after months and months of inspections, to check that were suitable parents, and paperwork.

It all started when Carlisle had been informed by his co-workers that a little baby had lost her father, mother and siblings because of a fatal car crash. Luckily she wasn't hurt much- just a little scratches on her head that they cleaned up. But anyway, Daisy had been born on March 28th 2009, and on April 30th, she had been in the car accident. I was lost for words when I found out she was only a month old. To be honest I thought it was a miracle that Daisy survived, because she was only 8 pounds at that time. Carlisle and I thought it was truly remarkable, thinking that there was something special about her. Carlisle talked it over with me, and I have to admit, I was a bit wary of having a human in the house, because of our secret and the Volturi- I wouldn't want to bring an innocent little child into this. But after holding her for the first time a few months ago, I immediately felt like I had a connection, and I couldn't stop myself from releasing a few venom tears. We decided to adopt her, but after talking to the family. Noone was happy, except Rosalie and Alice.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe this, Esme," Edward shouted, pacing around the room. "We can't adopt a child! It's a <strong>human<strong>!"_

_"**She's **a human," Rosalie corrected him._

_"Oh, shut up, Rose. You know what I mean," Edward hissed at her._

_I looked at Carlisle and held his hand tightly, nearly about to cry. Carlisle stood up from the couch and faced the children. "I know, that it will be a struggle for us, especially for you Jasper," he said, seeing that Jasper looked uncomfortable. He rubbed his shoulder. "It'll be okay, son."_

_"I'm all for it, because it'll be cute to have a little sister," Rosalie smiled. "I'm on your side." I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks honey."_

_"And it'll be cute to go shopping for the furniture, clothes and toys!" You guessed it, Alice said that._

_"Huh, if we do actually adopt her, I'll beat up anyboy I see flirting with her," Emmett said proudly. We all laughed, except Edward._

_"I can't believe you're actually_ _**laughing** _about this!" Edward shouted. "_There's no way a child can keep our secrets. The Volturi will kill anybody who knows about us. It's like dangling a mouse infront of the snake. Carlisle, I can't believe you're listening to her!"_

_"Son," he chasticed, "That is **enough**. I know that you're worried, and to be quite frank, we all are. But shouting will not solve it, son."_

_ Jasper stood up. "I'll try and control myself."_

_"We're extremely proud of you, honey." I said. _

_Edward, after pacing around the room fore a bit, stopped to look at us. "Fine, I guess I'll give it a try."_

_We all cheered, excited for the adoption to take place._

I fidgeted nervously in my seat as we pulled up in front of the adoption house, my hands shaking slightly, when my loving husband, Carlisle, rubbed my hand comfortingly. "Don't worry about it, Esme, I'm sure we'll have Daisy in our arms an hour from now, or even sooner. Don't stress, my darling," Carlisle reassured me, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand and we hugged. "Come on darling, let's go."

We walked into the entrance, and was greeted by a pretty little lady, who looked no more than 25, working at the register counter. "Hello, and welcome to TinyToddles Adoption Centre! I'm Miss Rooney," She shook hands with both of us, and we said our names. "Ah, Mr and Mrs Cullen, you have an appointment with Mrs Danielle Watson?"

We nodded. "Yes, we're here for an appointment so we can collect our daughter," I said beaming with excitement. She smiled at us.

"Oh, that's cute! Okay, go to Room 1E3, knock on the door and give her this," she got a ticket out, signed it and stamped it. She handed it over to me. "Here you go. Take the lift, get off at the third floor and carry on straight ahead until you see the door number."

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

We got on the lift, went to third floor and carried on straight until we got to the door. Standing in front of it with the ticket in my hand, I took a deep breath, nervous, when Carlisle took my hand and I turned back to look at his beautiful, calm face. "Don't worry, my darling. Everything will be just fine." I nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

I turned the door knob and Mrs Watson was there, with the finished paper-work. "Well, hello Mr and Mrs Cullen! Are you nervous?"

"Completely, yes," I admitted.

Mrs Watson smiled at us and took the ticket. "Don't be. You've been wonderful parents since the process. Alright, let's go to the baby room. There's somebody I want you too meet," she said, taking us over to a pink room.

When we went in, I saw a lady cradling a pink shawl and I heard cute little gurgles. She looked up at us and turned her around so she could face us, and I just met the most beautiful little face. She had a heart shaped face, with a button nose. She had blonde hair with very small waves, so we knew her hair would be wavy, and beautiful dark brown eyes. She put her in my arms, and tears fell down my eyes as I held her. Carlisle stood over me and held my shoulder as I cradled her. "Oh my baby," I cried. "I love you so much, Daisy! We love you so much!" She smiled at both of us, and reached out to touch my face. I smiled as I felt the warmth on my cheek, and turned to give Carlisle a kiss. I put her into Carlisle's arms, and he teared up as well, and she did likewise to his face.

Now I was fully complete. I always felt a void, but now it's full. All because of my baby.

**Hope you like it. Please read and review if you want another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home

Esme's P.O.V:

We came out of the adoption centre, holding our little bundle of joy, incredibly happy. I could literally feel the happiness coming out of me as we carried Daisy to the car.

Carlisle opened the back door and we carefully put Daisy in the booster seat we had bought for her a couple of weeks ago, buckled her in and went to the front seat, shut the doors and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Arriving at Home:<strong>

"We're home," I said from the foyer, holding the sleeping Daisy in my arms

Suddenly, the family came down, and came to fawn over the newest addition to the family.

"AWWW, SHE'S SO CUTE-" Rosalie pratically exclaimed, almost waking Daisy up.

"_Ssssh!" _I whispered, rocking Daisy back to bliss. "She's asleep."

"Oh, sorry Mom," Rosalie said apologetically. "Can I hold her?"

"If you're quiet," I warned.

Rosalie nodded. "Of course, Mom." Smiling, I handed Daisy into Rosalie's arms. Rosalie looked down at Daisy for a bit, smiling and rubbing her cheek as Daisy was sleeping. "She's beautiful, Mom." She handed her back to me, re-arranging her shawl so she wouldn't get cold.

"Can I hold her?" Emmett asked, showing his great big grin.

I nodded, placing the baby into Emmett's arms. "Hey baby, I'm your big bro. If anyone picks on you, or a boy flirts on you, lemme now. Cos I'll beat the snot out of them. I love you, my little Dee-Dee." He said, chucking her under the chin.

We all cooed at Emmett and Daisy's moment. "Can I hold her mom?" Jasper said, his voice strained.

"Yes, of course, honey, come here," I said, beckoning him to me. When he was close, I carefully deposited Daisy into Jasper's arms.

"Hey darlin, I'm your big brother," Jasper said lovingly, his voice becoming less strained. "I'll keep you safe, and I'll be there when you ever want to talk. You're Jasper's Darlin' Little Girl." He then kissed her on the forehead.

Both overwhelmed with happiness and proudness, Carlisle and I came over to hug Jasper. "Thank you, Son. I'm so very proud of you." Carlisle said, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"Me too," I said, wiping the tears that streamed down his face.

Everyone agreed. "Thanks guys, she's just so beautiful," Jasper said admiring the sleeping baby and then handed her back to me. "We're very lucky."

"Yeah, we are," Carlisle said, putting his arm around me, but then we suddenly noticed that Edward was standing in the corner, looking uncomfortable. "Edward, would you like to hold her as well?"

Edward looked at us and shook his head. "No. No thank you."

"Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I don't _want _to," Edward hissed.

"Son, please don't treat your sister that way," Carlisle said in a loving, but firm, tone. "I know this is hard for you, but you must try and co-operate with us here. Arguing will not solve this."

"Your father is right, Edward. You need to find a way to get over this."

"No. No, I won't. That baby will kill us and you _know _it!" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Honey, please don't-"

"No!" He said, taking off for the door.

"Edward, please come back!" I said through tears.

"Get that baby out of the house and then I'll come back!"

After that happened, I stood motionless for 5 minutes, and then started to cry. I couldn't believe my son- my _first_ son- would say this to us! Everyone put their hand on my shoulder in comfort but I didn't care. All I wanted was for my Edward to come back and start loving Daisy immensely, just like the rest of us.

"It's okay, Mom, he's just very stubborn," Rosalie reassured me. "He can't resist her charm."

Suddenly, Daisy started wail in my arms. Instantly, I held her up and checked her as everyone rushed over to me to check if she was alright.

"She's alright," I said, checking Daisy's diaper. "She's wet. I'll be back in a second."

* * *

><p>I went upstairs to her nursery, took off her diaper, wiped her little butt throughly, changed her diaper and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The crying stopped and Daisy started yawn.<p>

"You're tired, baby?" I said, putting her in the cot. "Go and have a nap, flower."

I bent down, stroking her cheek and rocking the cot until she slept. After 5 minutes she was fast asleep, I kissed my hand and reached down to touch her on the cheek. "Good night baby."

I left the room and went downstairs to join the rest of the family...

_** TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3- Bonding Time

**Chapter 3-****Bonding**** Time**

**Esme's P.O.V:**

**The house, Friday Morning, A day after Edward runs away:**

I sat on the couch, feeding Daisy milk in my arms. She made this cute suckling sound as she looked up at me, her brown eyes shining like they always did. I smiled down at her, rubbing her little nose while she suckled on the bottle.

"Mom?"

I turned my head to see Edward, standing behind me. He had his hands folded in front of him, his face strained. "Yes, Edward?" I asked, giving him a warm smile.

"Um, I just wanted to say, uh, that I'm sorry," Edward said apologetically, his face crumpled up with shame. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm truly, truly sorry."

I smiled, happy that he finally came to his senses. "It's okay Baby, but don't worry me like that again or talk to your sister that way! I know, you're worried, and we all are, but we need to compromise so it won't happen. It'll be fine." I then put Daisy over my shoulder, rubbed her back until she burped, and then gave her the milk again.

"Mom?" Edward asked, looking at Daisy.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, still feeding Daisy.

"Can, Can I, um, feed her?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Yes!" I said, smiling. "Come sit on the couch."

He sat on the couch, and I gladly gave him the baby and the bottle. "Now, hold her like this, making sure her head is level," I said, very proud of my son.

"Like this?"

"Yes, baby. Now, get the bottle, put it to her lips and let her suck," I said.

Edward held her in his arms, doing as I instructed him to do, and she started to suckle. Edward looked into her eyes, smiling. "She's so beautiful," Edward said, mesmerized. "Hey Daisy. I'm your brother, Edward. I love you, you're so perfect in everyway. I love you, my lovely." Daisy's beautiful brown eyes stared right into Edward's eyes, concentrating on my face. Edward smiled. "She, she loves me too." He raised the baby and pressed his ice-cold lips on her forehead. "She's so perfect."

I smiled with joy, tears of happiness streaming down both of our face. "I can't believe I have a baby sister. I'm so sorry, Daisy. You're not a mistake, you're _perfect _in everyway."

Daisy gave Edward a cherry smile, and gurgled. Edward and I hugged on the couch, and continued admiring the cute Daisy...

**End of chapter 3. Sorry it's quite short. Please review if you want another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4- Clingy Fingers

Chapter 2: 8 month

Esme's P.O.V:

**The Main House, Saturday Morning:**

Alice and Rosalie were playing with Daisy in the living room while I stayed opposite in the kitchen making Daisy some breakfast- scrambled eggs and sausage. After dishing up an appropriate amount of egg and sausage, I cut up the egg and sausage into bitesize pieces and put it in front of her.

"Alright, girls, let her eat her breakfast," I said carrying her up and putting her in her high seat. I then placed the food in front of her and she started to eat cheerily, mumbling things like "yum", "Momma", "egg" and "brown". When she was finished, I got her plate and washed it, and cleaned her face off.

"Was it nice?" I said, picking her up. Daisy giggled in reply, trying to head her head inside my blouse. "Well, I'll take that as a yes." I gave Daisy back to Alice and Rosalie so they could play together.

Carlisle then came downstairs for work, all ready in his suit. I ran over to him and gave him a good-bye hug. "Goodbye, my dear Carlisle," I said, hugging and kissing him on the cheek. "We'll miss you."

"Goodbye, my dear Esme," Carlisle said, hugging and kissing me back. "I'll miss you all too."

"Bye Dad!" Alice and Rosalie said waving.

Carlisle went over to them and kissed both of them on the side of their temples and then gave Daisy a kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye, my girls."

"No!" Was all we heard, which came from Daisy. "Daddy no!"

"I have to go, though," Carlisle said. "Daddy will be back, I promise."

"Daddy no!" She wailed.

"I have to go, my darling. Please, you will have your momma, and your siblings," Carlisle explained. I could see that it was paining him to see his daughter like this, but he had to go. He had to go to work for the sake of our daughter.

"No No No!" Daisy screamed, crying her eyes out. "I no want Momma or Edwa! Want _you_!"

"I can't stay, Baby, you know I can't," Carlisle said a tear in his eyes. "I'll be back very soon."

"Promise?" Daisy sniffed.

"I promise. Goodbye honey," Carlisle said kissing Daisy on the head.

"Goodbye bye," Daisy said, sniffing into Rosalie's chest.

Carlisle gave a guilty sigh, gave me a kiss and a hug and left.

As soon as Daisy heard the car leave, she broke into tears and started to wail.

"Oh baby," I said, taking my baby and heading over to the rocking chair, to hopefully get Daisy to calm down. "It's okay, Baby, it's okay. Daddy will come back soon."

Daisy and I stayed on that rocking chair, for around 25 minutes, rocking her to bliss, until her wails turned to sobs, her sobs turned into whimpers, her whimpers turned into sniffles. Then I decided it was time for a short nap.

I took her to her room, put her in her cot and rocked it until she slept. "Good night Darling," I said, bending down to kiss her

* * *

><p>Esme's P.O.V:<p>

Monday was a bit difficult, with Daisy acting up because of Carlisle going to work, but other than that, it was great. After Daisy woke up from her nap, she was feeling quite better, so I decided to go food shopping with her, get her some new toys and take her to the park to feed the ducks. But the best part was when she saw Carlisle again. She screamed Daddy and Carlisle kissed her on the head and got out a nice present: a new doll! She was so happy, but the bad part was that she stayed awake in her cot because she was playing with the new doll she got all night long...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5- Bed Head

Chapter 5- Bed Head

**Esme's P.O.V:**

**At the Bed Department, 3:30**

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Daisy and I were in the bed department picking out a big-girl bed for Daisy. Now she is one, we've decided to give her more of a proper bed because when she had her cot, she would always put herself in danger at night time by climbing onto the rail in an attempt to sleep in either Edward's bed or our bed. But we would always pick her back up and put her back in, but she kept on going back and doing the same thing again. There was this one time where she fell over the railings and nearly fell, but I got there in a flash caught her before she could even touch the floor. She never slept in that cot again, instead she slept in Carlisle and I's room, but if we were out hunting, she would sleep in Edward's room or Emmett and Rosalie's room. It's very annoying when she sleeps with us because she keeps on kicking in her sleep, when we want some peace and quiet, Daisy keeps on disturbing Edward while he's doing his assessments or working on a new composition, and Rosalie and Emmett's room are usually occupied in the night... Now it's time to get Daisy a big-girl bed.

"Mom, why did you have to bring Emmett along? He has _no _fashion sense _whats_oever," Alice complained as we walked down the kids' bed department aisle.

Emmett gave Alice a pretend hurt look and pouted. "Ouch!" He said in a hilariously high pitched cry. "What do you mean I have no fashion sense, girl. Girl, look at yourself in the mirror and tend to those disgusting clothes, especially that scarf sister, you know you're not meant to use dreadlocks and used toilet paper for a scarf. Girl you gon' get a whooping if you keep talking down to me like that. _Buuurn._" (LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL)

"Haha, good one Emmy!" Rosalie said laughing. She toused his hair up.

Alice shot Emmett one fierce look and growled under her breath. "Oh just shut up you dirty bum, at least I don't look like the Loch Ness Monster threw up on me!"

Emmett gasped. "Pixie!"

"Rat!"

I ended the argument by giving them each a smack on the shoulder. "Emmett and Alice, _no _fighting whatsoever while on this trip. If you fight again, I will send you to your rooms when we get home." Daisy tittered in her stroller. "See, even Daisy doesn't like you fighting."

"But she laughed Momm-"

I held my finger up to silence Emmett. "Hush, _now._ No more fighting or talking about, let's just only talk about getting a new bed for Daisy because that's what we came here for."

I heard faint "fines" and groans as we walked through the store...

**1 hour later at the Bed Store, 4:40pm**

It had been an hour since we came to this store, and I have never been so frustrated in my life. Every bed we showed Daisy, she didn't like at all. She would crumple up her face and turn away from it or she would say "I no want!" So we kept on looking. But we went past a particular bed and Daisy started to clap and point at the bed. She started laughing and saying "I want! I want!" It was a really beautiful pink bed with flowers on it and the head board was really pretty and blooming flowers on it. We all sighed with relief as we knew that the worst was over (even though it was $1500, but I'll keep that a secret for now, lol).

We made our way to the check-out and bought the bed and some blankets and blanket covers and pillows and pillow cases and some cute lamps to liven up her room.

"Would you like a same-day delivery or would you like to take it home yourself? The same-day delivery is only $18.00 more," The attendant offered.

"No thank you," I said. "We'll manage just fine by ourselves."

"Oh alright. Thank you and thanks for coming to Beds Daily!"

**In the car:**

We left the store with giant bags of pillows, pillow cases and duvet and duvet cases and the bed and we loaded them into the car.

"Momma!" Daisy cried as I buckled her in. "Momma Momma!"

"Yes, baby?" I asked her.

"Hwungry." She whined and frowned at me and right on cue her stomach protested loudly.

My heart sank with guilt. I had forgotten to pack her lunch today so she hadn't eaten since 9am. "Oh Baby, Mommy's sorry. We'll go to the McDonald's drive-thru for a treat because you were such a good girl. Don't frown, smile for mommy!" I leaned over to give her a great big kiss on her cheek.

She smiled at me, her eyes beaming.

"That's my girl."

The rest of us piled in and we drove off...

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's P.O.V:<strong>

**The Main House, 5:40**

I was in my home office, typing up patient reports and sending reports to my boss because I was working from home today, and I heard a car pull up and Esme say "We're home!" from the foyer. I immediately saved my work and reports and went to the foyer and welcomed my family with hugs all around.

"Hello guys," I said, hugging all of my children and giving Esme a peck on the lips. "I suppose you've found a bed for Daisy?"

I nodded, showing him the packaged bed with all the parts. "It's really pretty and Daisy seemed to like it, so the boys are going to assemble it while I get Daisy dressed into her home clothes," Esme replied, taking Daisy from her cot and going to our room to change her clothes

I went to go help assemble the bed in Daisy's room. "Alright boys, we need to get this done by tonight, so we need to work a bit faster if we want to get Daisy to sleep in it."

And we started to assemble the bed together, sorting ourselves into groups to assemble the bed together. By 6:20pm it was coming together but we needed to hurry because Daisy's bedtime was soon and we needed to check if she could sleep in it comfortingly. So with the help of our vampire speed, we were able to double the work we did compared to doing it with vampire speed and we were finished within 20 minutes or less, give or take.

"Alright, we're done, whoop," Emmett boomed, clapping his hard hands and rubbing them together. "So Pops, are we gonna test it out or what?"

I nodded. "Yes, let's just take a look at it before we do."

The bed looked absolutely beautiful. It was pink with flowers on it and the headboard was pink with multiple flowers on it. All it needed was a nice pillow and a blanket.

"All Done!" Alice cried, placing a perfectly matched matress, bed-sheet, duvet and pillow on the bed. "Esme, the bed's ready! Bring Daisy so she can test the bed!"

"Alright sweetheart," Esme said from the living room and was up in seconds with Daisy on her hip. "Ooh, it's beautiful! I love it! Come Daisy, come try it out."

Esme carried Daisy over to the bed, gave her a kiss on the cheek and lay her down on the bed. She knelt down beside her, stroking her cheek. "Do you like it, honey?" I asked.

"Ywess I like!"

We all cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>The Main House, Bedtime 8:45pm<strong>

I tucked Daisy in and lay on the side of her bed, reading her a poem:

"_Happiness does not begin_  
><em>to describe my joy.<em>  
><em>I am happy because<em>  
><em>you are all I have ever wanted,<em>  
><em>I have waited my whole life for you,<em>  
><em>my life finally seems worthwhile,<em>  
><em>happiness at the thought<em>  
><em>of loving you for a lifetime.<em>

_Love does not come close_  
><em>to how I feel for you.<em>  
><em>I will never leave your side,<em>  
><em>I will always stand up for you.<em>  
><em>All that you want or ever desire,<em>  
><em>I will do my best to get for you.<em>  
><em>No one will ever<em>  
><em>take your place in my life,<em>  
><em>no one could ever<em>  
><em>be more important than you.<em>  
><em>My darling, My child, I love you." <em>

_For My Child, Kathleen Edwards_

I looked down at my beautiful child, who was sleeping soundly, and I never felt more proud of her. I felt as if it was her keeping us happy and alive so I just wanted to love her forever and cherish her forever. I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, turned off the lamp and went to leave when I felt Daisy touch my hand. "Momma?"

I turned back and smiled at Daisy, who had her eyes wide open. "Hmm?"

"Momma... I lwove ywou," she said, touching my cheek.

"I love you too, Baby," I said, fighting back venom. "More than you'll ever know."

Daisy smiled at me, her brown eyes glistening. "Alright? Come here sweetie, go to sleep," I said, pulling her closer to me and stroking her hair.

I layed with her for a while, whilst she slept, admring her and then after 30 minutes I got off the bed and went to join the others downstairs...

**OH MY GOSH DONE. Look guys, I'm really sorry I was not able to update. Over a month, I know! But I'm in Year 11 now and I have 17 exams to do in the period of a month, from the 12th of May to the 13th of June. I have written half a chapter so it should be ready in a few weeks so you won't have to suffer like this time :) Before I forget the poem is called For _My Child, By Kathleen Edwards,_ ****but I only used the second and third stanza (there are three) because I felt the first stanza didn't really gel. Love you guys!**

**JustGloow**

**Please review if you want me to keep on writing.**


	6. Chapter 6- Happy 2nd Birthday Daisy!

Chapter 6- Daisy's 2nd Birthday

Esme's P.O.V:

Today was Daisy's 2nd birthday- and we all were so excited. Can you believe it, 19 months we have had Daisy in our lives and two-years since she came into the world! As usual, weeks before it was Daisy's birthday, Alice went all out, buying shoes, dresses and handbags for her birthday. I have to say, in all my life, I have never met someone like Alice (in a good way of course). But anyway, we bought the decorations to decorate the living room the night before, while Daisy is asleep and each of us bought presents for Daisy. We have invited Billy, Jacob, Leah and Seth for the party. I can tell this will be a very special day.

**The Main House, Night before her birthday**

"Hey baby," I said, walking over to her bed. "Here you go."

Daisy nodded sleepily and eat the cookies and drank the milk. "Twank Ywo Momma," Daisy said.

"Aww, you're welcome, darling." I crooned. "Now let's tuck you back in and give you a cuddle!"

She lay back on her pillow and waited while I placed the cover over her and hugged her. "Good night, Daisy."

"Goodnight Momma," She smiled.

I gave her a kiss and stood up to go. "Momma?"

I turned back, smiling at her. "Yes, honey?"

"When I get my presents?" She said eagerly. I chuckled at her eagerness.

"Tomorrow honey, tomorrow," I reassured her. "You're going to have a fabulous day with a lot of fun."

"You promise?" She lay back in her bed, sucking her thumb.

"Promise, baby."

I gave her a last kiss and left to join the family downstairs.

**Main House- 5:00am, Birthday Morning!**

It was now 5:00am in the morning, and we had just finished doing the decorations and arranging and wrapping the presents. Everything went well, except for a few Rosalie and Emmett squabbles, but you know, just a bit of family drama (lol)!

The whole house smelled like an array of aromas with the food we were cooking. We had prepared chicken wraps, fried chicken, cheese sandwiches, tuna mayo sandwiches, mini pizzas,mac and cheese, etc. For the sweet (and Daisy's favourite) part, I made lemon, chocolate, red-velvet, vanilla, banana toffee cupcakes with frosting piped on top of them, and a small personal cake for Daisy, and then a big cake for everyone (I know it's a big meal for a small baby, but Jacob and Leah's there, lol!).

**The morning:**

It was now the morning, and Daisy had just woken up and Rosalie and Alice had committed to giving Daisy a bath and dressing her, while the rest of the family made sure the house was decorated perfectly.

"Edward, please go and get Carlisle and I's present," I told him, "It's under our bed. And Emmett and Jasper, will you please make sure the kitchen surfaces are clear please?"

"Sure thing Mom", "Yes Ma'am" and "Sure Mama Bear" was their answers.

"I'm so excited for this birthday party, Daisy is going to love the party and the presents we will give her," I said excitedly. I looked at Carlisle. "I'm so glad they allowed you to take a holiday for this week. Daisy's missed her Daddy."

Carlisle smiled at me. "Yeah, I've missed my little girl too. It hurts when I have to see my daughter crying over me going to work every day, so I'm glad I've taken a holiday so I get to spend more time with her and the family," He said. "And also spend more time with my darling wife."

He gave me a peck on the lips and we hugged.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The guests arrive<strong>

Esme's P.O.V:

I held Daisy on my stomach, bouncing her up and down when the door-bell rang. Edward went to open it and the Clearwaters came in except Seth and Jacob and Billy followed close behind.

"Good Morning, guys, thanks for coming, please give me your coats so I can peg them up," I said, letting Daisy off my stomach and allowing her to walk about.

They handed me their coats and Edward and I pegged them up. "Thank you Mrs Cullen, always happy to help," Billy said, wheeling his wheelchair over to Daisy. "Happy Birthday Dee-Dee!"

Daisy giggled timidly and clutched my side, still tittering. "She's a bit shy," I said stroking her hair. "Where's Seth?"

"Seth's not feeling too well and he insisted he stay home," Leah said, "I think he's coming down with something like a stomach bug."

"Oh no, the poor baby! After I'll tell Carlisle to try and tend to him when he has time," I offered apologetically. "I'm sure it will go in the time period of a week."

Sue nodded. "Yeah, I hope."

Suddenly, Carlisle came in. "Daddy!" Daisy screamed and she ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Daddy, where my presents!"

"Well, hello to you to," Carlisle chuckled kissing her on the head. "Your presents are in the next room, but we have to sing the happy birthday song, cut the cake and eat and then we can open the presents. Alright?"

Daisy nodded, "Yes daddy. Can we do it now?"

"Yes we can princess, come on guys, follow me to the living room so we can start."

We all followed Carlisle to the living room. The living room looked beautiful, with pink decorations spread beautifully across the walls, with a huge banner which said "Happy 2nd Birthday Daisy!" In the corner was more than a dozen presents, including the Clearwaters' and the Blacks' presents.  
>Rosalie and Alice were holding the cake and put in on the table, along with a few matches. They stuck the candles in and lit them both.<p>

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you," We sang, "Happy Birthday to Daisy, happy birthday to you! Hip-Hip Hooray, hip-hip hooray!"

Daisy laughed, looked at the cake and then blew out the candles and we cheered. "Guess who gets the first piece?"

"Meeee!"

Carlisle grabbed a knife and we both helped Daisy cut the cake while the family snapped pictures and she ate it. "I like it, Momma."

"Oooh" everyone said and we started to cut more pieces for the rest.

"Mmm, this is really nice, Mrs Cullen," Leah said, "What flavor is this?"

"It's chocolate oreo flavor," I said.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm! This is some really good cake, Mrs Cullen," Jacob exclaimed, stuffing the cake slice in his mouth.

After everyone ate, we heated up the food and allowed people to serve themselves. "Daisy, would you like to eat something?"

She nodded. "Fried chicken and mac and cheese."

"Alright, Baby." I walked off and went to the kitchen to dish up Daisy's special birthday lunch. I dished up a child-size portion of mac and cheese with fried chicken on the side and gave it to her. "Tuck in."

Jacob came in from the kitchen, whose plates were both filled up to the brim with food. Jacob especially, his plate was like the Leaning Tower of Pisa, with his plate toppling over with a heap of mac and cheese, 4 tuna sweet-corn sandwiches, 6 mini pizzas, 3 wraps, 8 fried chicken wings and some salad on the side. We all looked at him, surprised. He gave us a confused look and said, "Oh, I'm just trying to watch my figure, that's why I have salad on the side," He said not getting it.

We all laughed at Jacob's naivety as everyone ate...

* * *

><p>Esme's P.O.V:<p>

"Alright Daisy, it's time to open the presents!" I said smiling. "This one's from Emmett."

I took off my shoes and Daisy and I sat on the sofa together as she opened her first present. She ripped and shredded into it like a monster.

"Dont, try and save the paper..." I cringed, but seeing the joy in my daughter's eyes made me forget that. When she unwrapped it, she looked at the box and then looked at me. "Open it honey." I encouraged. With my help, she opened the box, stuck her hand in and pulled out a big fluffy plush puppy. "Me want this for long time!"

"I know you did, Baby," Emmett said, "That's why your super-cool brother Emmett got it for you." He kissed her on the head. "Happy Birthday, Dee-Dee!"

"Thwank ywou Emm-Emm," she smiled, taking another present and shaking it. "What's this one, Momma?"

I shrugged. "Open it to see. This one's from Edward."

She ripped into the wrapping and opened the box and saw a little pendant that said,_ "ti amo mia bella Daisy" (I love you my lovely Daisy) _and a picture of Daisy and Edward.

She looked confused. "Me no understand."

Edward knelt to his baby sister's height and showed her the little pendant. "That means I love you, my lovely Daisy. And look, there's a picture of me and you."

"Oooh, it's shiny," she smiled and Edward placed it on her. "Come sit with me?"

He nodded, and sat on the sofa with us with her on his lap and grabbed another present. "This one is from the Blacks."

She opened it and there was a beautiful wolf painting with the name "Daisy" written on it in gold. "I wuv it."

"I'm glad you do, Daisy," Billy said. "The whole family chipped in to buy this."

"Awwww!" Everyone said.

"These presents are from Rosalie and Alice," I said and we opened them all up. They were all beautiful dresses, which was typical.

After handing out so many presents, the sofa was covered with wrapping paper, and the only one left was Carlisle's and I's present. "Go on, open it honey."

Daisy tore out the wrapping paper and tore it out and opened the box, and there was a huge scrapbook and on the title it said "Our Daisy" and there was pictures to where we first got her to the latest picture, which was 2 days ago. The scrapbook was pink and had white stripes on it and in the end, it said something: "Noone loves you like we love you, you're our baby, our life. You've made our family complete and without you, we wouldn't be completely happy." I said, and Daisy hugged Carlisle and I.

"Happy Birthday, Daisy!" We all cheered, holding Daisy and hugging and kissing her...

* * *

><p>It was now 8:00, and Daisy had just recently fell asleep on my lap and I was just rocking her. After smashing her head in her personal cake, we had to bathe her, but the bath made her sleepy.<p>

"Alright, Mrs Cullen, we'll be on our way. Thank you for this wonderful celebration," Billy said politely as Jacob wheeled him to the car.

"No problem, but remember to eat your greens," I joked.

Leah, Jacob and Billy waved and they all left.

"Alright, I'll go put Daisy to bed while you guys get started on the cleaning," I said, "I'll be with you in a minute."

I picked Daisy up carefully, careful not to jostle her and carried her upstairs to her room.

"Ok, let's get you tucked in," I whispered, tucking her into her bed. "Happy Birthday Daisy, I hope you liked your day. I love you princess." I kissed her on the head and left to go downstairs, but before I left, I turned around from the door and looked back at my Angel, who was sleeping peacefully. "I love you Baby."

I flicked on her night-light and left the room to clean the mess after the party downstairs...

**DONE! Read and Review if you want another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEYYY GUYS. Listen. I'm like sorry. Like so sorry. Like so so so sorry! Like so so so SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in more than a year. It was that I had my exam period (which went quite good, I'm now doing the course I want to do), and then I forgot about this story, and I started drifting away from twilight, like the spark isn't there anymore, and with writers block as well...**_

_**But I promise I will still do my best to frequently update, because I'm doing this more for you than for me. To see people still favouriting my story, even though I haven't updated in like more than a year, really warms my heart. **_

_**Thanks guys. This chapter is for you. Make sure you read and review (and to Debbie Hicks who last reviewed my story, thank you for the somewhat interesting suggestion for my next chapter, but next time can you try and private message me, and try not to write in just one big paragraph, lol I spent like 5 minutes reading it and I got lost, lol!) Thank you and review! Free cookie for each review!**_

_**Love, JustGloow 3**_

_**You're Mine**_

_**Chapter 7- Sick**_

It was a cloudy, but beautiful day as Carlisle and I having our quiet time together. We were laying on the bed, nestled in each others arms, as we enjoyed each moment of our quiet time, after all, we only had about an hour before the others would come back from hunting and about an hour and a half before I had to go to pick Daisy up from school.

"Well, this is nice," I said softly, propping my head on his chest. "Having our quiet time now, with no one to distract us- well yet."

Carlisle chuckled and gave me a quick peck on the lips and caressed my cheek. "Well, let's do what we need to do now," we both chuckled and wriggled tighter into each other's embrace, giving each other pecks.

After a few minutes of bliss, Carlisle's phone rang.

Immediately we stopped, looked at each other, giving each other that "I knew something would happen", and Carlisle went to pick up the phone.

"Oh, this is strange, it's from Daisy's pre-school," he said, tapping the green button. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Forks pre-school, and this is Daisy's teacher, Mrs Brown. Are you Carlisle Cullen?"

Carlisle sat upright on the bed. "Yes, this is Mr Cullen," he said suspiciously, "Is everything alright?"

There was a small pause. "Um, not entirely, Mr Cullen. You see, your daughter, Daisy Cullen is feeling very sick right now," she explained, "She started having these stomach pains before lunch break. I encouraged her to have a bit of her sandwich, and she did, but she started throwing up quite violently all over herself in the lunch break. She's now in the office, so I really need you to come get her."

We stopped to look at each other in shock, before Carlisle looked back at the phone. "Okay, I'll go and get Daisy. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Alright, thank you. Bye."

Within a split second, Carlisle hung up, ran off to the closet using vampire speed and came out 5 seconds later, his home clothes replaced by his white shirt, trousers and shoes. "Stay here, Esme, get Daisy's hot water bottle ready for when we come home," he instructed, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in twenty minutes. Love you."

I nodded. "Alright, honey." I waved him goodbye and watched as he ran outside to the car and drive off, and then got round to sorting out Daisy's room out.

Whilst I was sorting Daisy's room out, I started feeling scared for my little girl. Was it something she ate? _I cooked her breakfast properly, the pancakes looked cooked..._ My mind pondered whilst I got out her home clothes, little socks and her hot water bottle. _She looked fine when I drove her to school today, and she looked fine when she was playing patty-cake with Emmett this morning. What went wrong?_

In twenty-five minutes, I had finished up her room, prepared her pink polka dot hot water bottle, her home clothes, some medicine and a bucket ready for her to get into bed and rest for a bit. I also got her little plush elephant, which Daisy named Cuddle-a-poo (she was 1 and a half) and nestled it right next to her plumped up little pillow.

Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway got my attention, and the faint call "Esme, come down please". I dropped everything I was doing, and rushed downstairs at vampire speed in order to attend to my little princess.

"Daisy!" I said, bursting through the front door and going to the car. Carlisle had gotten out, holding Daisy on his hip, who was crying softly into his shoulder.

"Momma!" she exclaimed through tears, stretching out to me. "Daddy, I want to hug momma now!"

Hastily, I stretched out my arms, taking her out of Carlisle's arms and giving her a nice momma hug. "Oh baby!" I crooned, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "Come on, Momma's got your bedroom all done for you, your hot water bottle, cuddle-a-poo!" Daisy looked at me and nodded, tightly holding onto me as I proceeded to go back upstairs, and Carlisle followed.

When we got upstairs,the first thing I did was take Daisy's school clothes off, and give her a nice warm bubble bath. She didn't throw up there, which was a relief. And I got to make her giggle, which was good.

After that, I dried her, got her into her home clothes and her little socks, tucked her in with cuddle-a-poo, re-did her hot-water bottle and put it near her feet.

"Alright, honey?" I asked, kneeling next to her. She nodded, her face looking quite weary. "You feeling better?" She nodded her head. "That's my girl! You wanna watch a movie?"

She nodded and immediately, her face brightened up a bit, and a faint smile appeared on her face. "Yes! Cinderella!"

I took her and we moved over to Carlisle and I's room, where we watched Cinderella together, with Daisy nestled in my arms.

When we were about 20 minutes into the movie, Carlisle came in.

I chuckled. "Where were you, my darling husband?"

"I got a call from one of my colleagues, asking about the status of one of my patients. I tried to shorten the call as much as I could, but that proved to be impossible," Carlisle explained, peering at the screen. "Cinderella, I see? Mind if I join?"

Daisy nodded.

"Of course!"

Carlisle kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed and we all cuddled whilst watching Cinderella, with our angel sitting between us...


End file.
